


butterfly effect on my heart;

by mevies



Category: Descendants (2015), Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, hope y'all like it!, just a random one-shot i wrote this morning, might become a two-shot, so many ideas so little time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 21:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13396578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mevies/pseuds/mevies
Summary: The girl chuckled again and that brought the brunette’s attention back to her. “Are you alright?”Evie doesn’t know if she’s asking that to be polite, or if she’s genuinely interested, but Evie finds herself answering anyway, “My boyfriend is a bitch.”// or, Evie has a bad day and an even worse boyfriend.





	butterfly effect on my heart;

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this one! I might be turning it into a two-shot, but I'm not sure yet. This one is kinda weird, I think? The idea about the Chad thing kinda came out of my dad listening to old songs this morning and me singing along to Torn at like, 10AM on a Tuesday morning, and I was like "hey I should write this!" and then the fic ended up not really going the way I thought it would? But that's okay. Anyways, hope you like this one!

It’s a terrible fucking day.  
  
She’s usually not one to swear like that - but _fuck._ When she woke up this morning and saw that she’d forgotten to plug her phone in the charger only to find it completely dead and useless by her bedside table, she knew she should’ve just faked ill and stayed in bed. But no, of course she didn’t. Because responsibilities, and school, and grades and college and a future and all that - you know how it is.  
  
Not having any idea what time it is but assuming she’s somehow late, she quickly changes into the high waisted jeans from yesterday because she really couldn’t be bothered with her usual antics, throws on a white tee she found folded on her drawer and grabs her trusty black leather jacket and throws it on, deciding that she wasn’t in the mood for styling her hair today. She quickly puts on her boots, applies a light makeup just to make sure it wasn’t too obvious she went to sleep fucking _livid_ last night and barely got any sleep at all. Realizing she’d need her phone and she had no time to put it to charge now, she went around her room trying to locate her portable charger.   
  
Cheering in victory when she managed to find it in one of her purses, she sighed in relief when she plugged it to her phone and the little red battery icon came on screen.   
  
Deciding she’d lost enough time with this, she grabbed her bag and ran down the stairs, shouting a quick ‘bye!’ to her mom, managing to get into her car in record time and starting it, cursing to herself when her empty stomach grumbled.  
  
“I don’t have time for this,” She’d grumbled to herself, catching a glimpse of the time on the car dash clock. First period was halfway through, and she’d have to skip it. She groaned, mad that she’d been so mad last night she’d forgotten to fucking charge her phone, something she did out of habit - something that was as natural as breathing at this point.   
  
But her fucking boyfriend had pissed her off so badly, she’d just gone to bed to try and calm herself down before she did something she’d regret later - like, say, running him over with her car or something as drastic.   
  
She takes in a deep breath to calm herself and releases her iron grip on her steering wheel, telling herself that causing a car accident at 8AM on a Friday morning is definitely not something she wants to do today.   
  
She sighs when she parks her car, and groans when she looks down at the passenger seat where her phone is and notices it still hasn’t turned on. Fucking _great_.   
  
She gets out of her car then, and slowly makes her way into the school, wondering if she could get away with just skipping the rest of the day just to avoid running into him.   
  
Usually Evie is not one to avoid her problems - she likes to confront them head on, but Chad is just - _Chad_ , and she’s sick of it, and maybe they should break up, but also he’s kind of not always like that, and she’s kind of in love with him, so it’s complicated, really. When they’re good, they’re wonderful. But then he pisses her off with a dumb comment, or he looks at another girl for maybe a little too long, and Evie remembers why sometimes she literally can’t stand at his stupid gorgeous face with his stupid long lashes and- _ugh_.   
  
She jumps when someone puts a hand on her back. Looking around at the crowded hallway, she hasn’t noticed the bell rang, and she surely didn’t notice she’d just been standing there glaring at her open locker. She slams it closed and turns to look at her best friend, who was watching her with concern in her dark eyes.   
  
“You okay, babe?” Audrey asks, her tone soft as if being careful to not set the girl off. Evie just nods, checking to see if her phone had turned on. It hadn’t.   
  
_Fucking useless portable charger._ _  
_  
“Ev?” Audrey calls her attention, and Evie looks up at Audrey’s expectant eyes.  
  
“I’m wonderful.” Evie says, her tone flat, and Audrey frowns. She’s known the Latina for years, since they were kids, and she knows her inside and out. Just by one look, one word, and she knows.  
  
She sighs, tiredly, and lowers her books. “What did Chad do now?”   
  
Evie could laugh, really. Part of her wants to, hysterically. Because just by one look and Audrey knows exactly what’s wrong, it’s become that predictable - that much of a routine. Part of her, though, wants to just cry and scream in frustration. So she just settles for running her right hand over her face in a tired motion and letting out one of her own tired sighs.  
  
“Forgot our one year anniversary and ditched me to go to some party with his friends and then drunk dialled me and just - God, Audrey, I seriously think I could kill him if I saw him in person right now.” Evie says, her tone exhausted and hurt and just done, and Audrey feels for her friend.  
  
For a while now, Audrey has been kind of rooting for her best friend to just dump her boyfriend and move on with someone worthy of her affections. Chad and Evie were cute when they started, they’d been friends for years, they’d had all grown up together, and then a year ago, they’d made it official. It was the expected, and everyone had immediately titled them the It Couple of the school.   
  
But then, Chad had become kind of an asshole and just an all around terrible boyfriend to her best friend, and Audrey was kind of thinking it was enough, but she’d decided to let Evie figure that out on her own, not wanting to butt into her best friend’s relationship like that and possibly anger the brunette and draw a strain in their friendship.  
  
“Ev… do you wanna talk about it?” She asked softly, pulling her friend to an one armed hug and rubbing her back soothingly as Evie laid her head on her shoulder, closing her eyes and just breathing in and out for a second to calm herself down.   
  
“Not really.” Evie shook her head, and then she breathed in and out again. “Maybe later. I’m just hungry right now, honestly.”   
  
Audrey stopped her ministrations on her friend’s back and glared down at her friend, “Did you skip breakfast again?”  
  
“It’s a long story, I had a good reasoning this time.” She says defensively, and Audrey rolls her eyes and readily pulls out a granola bar from her purse, this one covered in chocolate - Evie’s favorite - and Evie grinned when her best friend handed it over to her.   
  
“Thank you.” Audrey just nods, and Evie knows she keeps those in her purse for her. Audrey’s kind of like a sister and a best friend all-in-one, and it’s always been like that. Protective, caring, thoughtful. She knows her inside out, and Evie her. She knows her best friend doesn’t particularly approve of her relationship, she sees in the way Audrey frowns whenever she tells her of something that Chad’s done now, or the way she rolls her eyes whenever Chad’s around and being particularly affectionate. She knows Audrey doesn’t mean to, she knows the girl tries to be supportive, but she wants Evie to be happy (as she wants Audrey to), and she knows Evie isn’t.  
  
“Are you free this afternoon?” Audrey asks then, as they walk towards their shared second period, and Evie nods, biting down on treat her friend had given her. When Evie nods at her to continue, too busy scarfing down the granola bar, Audrey rolls her eyes in amusement. “I know you’re hungry, but try not to choke, Ev. Damn. Eat like a normal person.” When Evie slows down her chewing and makes a show out of swallowing, Audrey nods in approval and continues, “So, I have this study group session at the library this afternoon and my car is still at the shop, I kinda need a ride home. I was thinking maybe you could wait for me?”   
  
“Sure, I don’t have anything else to do so it’s not a problem. Maybe we can have a sleepover tonight at mine, we haven’t done that in weeks.” Evie smiled, and Audrey nodded cheerfully.   
  
“You’re the best friend in the whole wide world, have I told you that lately?” Audrey says, giving her a squeeze on her shoulder and Evie chuckles.  
  
“At least someone appreciates me.” She says under her breath, and Audrey squeezes her shoulder again, but this time sympathetically, as in a silent way of saying she would hide the body if she decided to murder her boyfriend.  
  
-  
  
Her day hadn’t gotten any better. She was lucky she had the sleepover with Audrey to look forward to, because if she hadn’t, she might’ve just drove straight to the nearest cliff and jumped off it.  
  
(She’s being dramatic, but still.)   
  
Her useless portable charger had, ironically enough, died, and Evie’s phone had only charged to 15%, but at least it was on. She’d turned down the brightness of the screen and put it on airplane mode to try and save the battery until she could charge it properly, glad that at least that meant Chad couldn’t find any way to contact her - thankfully she’d learned after second period that her boyfriend dearest wasn’t at school, probably nursing a killer hangover, and Evie could breathe calmly for a few seconds, knowing she wouldn’t need to actively find ways to avoid her boyfriend.  
  
And then her mood had gone back to shit when she remembered she even felt the need to avoid him or be happy and glad that he was probably in a bad shape right now.  
  
Finally, after what felt like years, the final bell rang and Evie made her way to the library where Audrey had said she’d be meeting her study group and looked for the table near the walls with the power outlets where she could charge her phone with.   
  
Slumping her head down on her arms, she was ready to take a nap when - “Hey, Ev. Thanks for saving a table for us, I brought you this cup of coffee from the shop down the street, thought you needed it.”   
  
Evie’s tired eyes gazed up at a grinning Audrey holding a cup of coffee in her direction, surrounded by four other girls who were smiling warmly at her.   
  
She managed to put on a small smile on her face, accepting the coffee her friend was handing her and deciding on not mentioning that she didn’t really have in mind saving this table for them - she’d rather them study at any other table but this one, where she planned to spend these moments just catching up on lost sleep. They all sat down, Audrey beside her, and Evie looked at Audrey expectantly. It took her friend a few seconds to come to her senses.  
  
“Oh! Right! Ev, these are Jane,” Audrey mentioned to a tiny brown haired girl with big blue eyes and pale skin with a bright smile, and Evie felt her smile becoming more genuine, “Lonnie,” she mentioned to a tanned skinned Asian girl with curly brown hair and Evie recognized her as the captain of the cheerleading squad, “and lastly, Uma.” and then Evie looked over to the girl beside Lonnie, with the long braided hair and pretty lips, her dark brown eyes warm and welcoming, and Evie was shocked she hadn’t met these girls before.  
  
“And girls, this is my best friend, Evie.” Audrey introduced finally, and they all nodded at her, smiles still on their faces.  
  
“Chad’s girlfriend, right?” Lonnie asked, her tone light and friendly, and Evie felt her smile straining a little as she nodded. If they noticed, they didn’t let on, but Audrey had to stop herself from laughing at her friend. “I’ve seen you at some parties before. It’s nice to finally meet you.” Lonnie said.  
  
“It’s nice to meet you too.” She nodded, smiling. She then looked at the other girls and added, “All of you.”  
  
They smiled at her again, and Audrey clapped her hands lightly, satisfied with their interactions. “Let’s start, shall we?” She said brightly, the complete opposite of Evie’s mood right now, and Evie watched as they all opened their books and discussed which Unit they’d start at.   
  
Evie felt a pair of eyes on her and she looked at Uma to find her looking at her curiously.   
  
“You’re not gonna study with us?” She asked, and Evie shook her head.  
  
“Not today, no. I’m just here to wait for Audrey,” She smiled, and the other girl nodded as she looked back to the other girls and they started discussing the chapter. Evie sighed to herself and took a big gulp of her forgotten cup of coffee, deciding enough was enough and she should probably put her phone out of airplane mode.  
  
She put her phone on silent, because she’s not an animal and she knows when to respect the Library’s rules (and also Audrey had told her to), and she instantly sighed and rolled her eyes as the 10 unread messages popped on her screen. All from him.  
  
 ** _asshole:_** _im sorry for last night babe, i didnt mean to get drunk_ _  
_ _  
_ ** _asshole:_** _babe? u there?_ _  
_ _  
_ ** _asshole:_** _fuck it was our one yr anniversary wasnt it? fuck fuck fuck_ _  
_ _  
_ ** _asshole:_** _Ev please im so fucking sorry i’ll make it up to u i promise im an idiot im so sorry_ _  
_ _  
_ ** _asshole:_** _Evie please text back_ _  
_ _  
_ ** _asshole:_** _i know ur mad but please talk to me babe_ _  
_ _  
_ ** _asshole:_** _:/ Evieee please talk to me_ _  
_ _  
_ ** _asshole:_** _i know ur in school but can u please text back? its lunch time, come on_ _  
_ _  
_ ** _asshole:_** _call me when u can? please i want to make this work, im so sorry for everything, i promise i’ll be better you deserve a good boyfriend please give me another chance i know i can do it please_ _  
_ _  
_ ** _asshole:_** _i know ur mad and u have every right to be, i rly fucked up i dont even remember half of what i said last night but i know i fucked up bad. please babe talk to me_ _  
_  
Evie felt her heart ache at the boy’s obvious desperation and part of her just wanted to tell him to fuck off and lose her number, but the other part, the part that had grown with him and knew that he wasn’t… well, he wasn’t always a complete asshole just wanted to call him and make it all right again.  
  
She groaned in frustration and closed the messages, deciding on not replying to them now. Let him suffer a little more for what he put her through. She opened Instagram and scrolled down, double tapping a few posts as she half listened to the girls at her table talking about a lecture she’d already gone over last week. She decided to check her following activity, something she rarely did, just to see something that she’d really would’ve not wanted to see today of all days.   
  
Chad, her desperate and heartbroken boyfriend, had liked a pic from a girl she’s never even heard of, and usually Evie is not the jealous type - but then again, with Chad, you couldn’t really _choose_ if you’d get jealous or not, by the way he acted around other girls, he made that choice for Evie - but she had noticed her boyfriend was in the picture as well and she clicked on the post only to close her eyes, trying her hardest not to throw her phone across the library and make a scene, when the page loaded and a pic of Chad kissing some girl’s cheek, looking awfully cozy and intimate, captioned as “from last night” with a fucking heart eyes emoji stared back at her. A pic that he had been tagged in. A pic he had liked not 10 minutes ago.  
  
10 minutes after spamming his girlfriend with messages asking for another chance, and okay, maybe Evie is jumping to conclusions, but also maybe not, because it’s not like this is the first time. It’s not like Evie hasn’t heard the rumors, it’s not like she doesn’t know. And she feels fucking stupid and just fucking angry and annoyed, so she locks her phone again, and then unlocks it, and then opens the messages again and skims through them, and then she locks her phone again, and then she unlocks it and types out two words that summed up this entire day, her mood and all of her feelings.   
  
_“Fuck you.”_ _  
_  
She locked her phone again, putting it on the table next to her bag and sighed out tiredly, running a hand through her hair and looking up at Audrey’s questioning eyes. The other girls seemed to be focused on their work, but Audrey was attuned to her best friend’s emotions, had always been, and had noticed her friend’s mood.  
  
Evie just shook her head, not really interested in talking right now, and Audrey nodded in understanding, already having an idea of what was going on.  
  
“Listen, I’ll walk around the school for a bit, ring me if I’m not back by the time you’re done here.” Evie said to Audrey, grabbing her halfway charged phone and shoving it in her jacket’s pocket. The other brunette nodded, shooting Evie a smile and the Latina squeezed her friend’s shoulder in response.  
  
She walked out of the Library and into the empty hallway, most of the school students having left the second the last bell rang, eager to go home, and Evie was thankful for the silence. Her head was running wild with all of her thoughts, the lack of sleep catching up to her, making her even more emotional. Evie honestly felt like she would break down and cry at any second, and she really needed to get a grip on herself and her feelings.   
  
Fucking… Chad… It always came down to this, she doesn’t even know why she’s surprised. This is not the first time he’s done something like that, and it probably wouldn’t be the last if Evie just didn’t put an end to this.  
  
This dysfunctional, unhealthy, messy relationship she’d found herself in. It was almost a cycle, an habit. Chad would hurt her, and she would be angry, and he’d be sorry, and she’d forgive him, and they’d be okay for a moment until he did it again and they repeated the process. It was tiring, and Evie would always end up feeling like a dumbass, and it just wasn’t good for her self esteem, honestly.  
  
She knew Audrey thought she was stupid for not getting out of this situation, and hell, if Audrey didn’t, she kinda judged her best friend a little.   
  
Angry and tired at herself, Evie walked out of the school building and made her way towards the field, walking up the bleachers once she got there and settling down on one of the front rows, watching as the track team ran laps around the large field.   
  
The sun was on its way to set, turning the sunlight a little orange, Evie’s favorite time of the day, and she found herself relaxing a little at that. Trying to push thoughts of Chad and her being a dumbass out of her head for a bit, she watched as one of the girls from the track team made her way up the bleachers, walking towards one of the sports bags in front of Evie.   
  
The brown haired girl absentmindedly studied the girl, from her bleached blonde hair pushed back in a tight ponytail, to her pale skin and big green eyes, to her pretty full lips and then to her skinny and toned form, covered by a track team shirt with the school’s colors and black spandex shorts, showing off her quite long and impressive legs.   
  
Evie gulped and licked her lips, distracted by her own hazy thoughts. Evie was no stranger to her attraction to girls - quite the opposite, actually. Heart over anything else, that’s what she always told herself. It didn’t matter to her who the person she was falling for was, as long as they had a good heart.  
  
Ironically, she had ended up dating _douchebag extraordinary_ , Chad Charming. But she doesn’t want to think about him now, especially not when the girl is looking up at her with curious eyes, and fuck, her eyes are even prettier than she’d thought initially.   
  
“Can I help you?” the girl asked, her tone curious but not unfriendly, and Evie gaped at her.  
  
“Uh.”  
  
The girl chuckled, clearly amused at Evie’s actions and tried again, “Do you understand English?” She asked in a teasing tone, and that snapped Evie’s attention back to her.  
  
“Oh, yeah. Uh, yeah, I do.” She mumbled dumbly, and the girl chuckled at her again. Evie found the girl’s smile rather beautiful and she really couldn’t stop herself from smiling at her. “Sorry, I’m a bit scatterbrained today. Didn’t sleep very well. Bad day and all that.”  
  
Evie had no idea why she was rambling so much to some girl she didn’t even know, but all she knew is that she didn’t want the girl to walk away and stop looking at her like she was looking at her now or stop smiling at her like she was smiling at her now and - what?  
  
The girl chuckled again and that brought the brunette’s attention back to her. “Are you alright?”   
  
Evie doesn’t know if she’s asking that to be polite, or if she’s genuinely interested, but Evie finds herself answering anyway, “My boyfriend is a bitch.”  
  
That got the girl by surprise, by the way her green eyes widened and then her lips spread to a surprised laugh. She then caught herself mid laughter and looked at Evie sheepishly, as if she wasn’t sure she was supposed to be laughing at that.  
  
Evie gave her a reassuring smile, “It’s alright, I’d be laughing too if I wasn’t the one dating him.”   
  
That made the girl want to laugh again, and Evie chuckled. She found that she quite liked making this girl laugh, even if the girl seemed to feel bad for Evie. “Well, either way, I’m sorry you’re having a bad day and I’m sorry you boyfriend’s a bitch.” She repeated then, and Evie chuckled a little at the words. “I hope everything works out for you.” The girl said finally, turning to leave and go back to the field, and Evie felt a little sad that their small interaction was coming to an end.  
  
“Thank you…” She trailed off, and the girl caught on to what she wanted.  
  
“Mal.” She said, and then, “My name’s Mal.”   
  
“Mal.” Evie repeated, and found that she quite liked the girl’s name. It suited her. “I’m Evie Grimhilde.”  
  
“Grimh-”  
  
“Don’t make me hate you, Mal.” Evie interrupted, feigning a threatening look. Mal chuckled and put her hands up in mock defense, and Evie smiled at her.   
  
(Part of her thought it was strange how she’d smiled so much around this girl in such a short amount of time, the other part of her argued that it just felt natural.)  
  
“Sorry, sorry. I’m in no position to judge, anyway. My name’s Mal Bertha.” Mal said, flushing a little and Evie tried not to laugh.  
  
“I don’t know, Mal,” She drawled it out, fighting her smile, “I think yours might be worse than mine.”   
  
“Do you insult people’s name often?” The blonde haired girl asked, and it was clear by the topic of conversation and by the way she kept glancing back to the field that she was stalling, as if she also didn’t want to leave this conversation.  
  
“Hey, you started it.” Mal gasped in mock offense.  
  
“I’ll have you know I was just going to make sure I heard you right!”   
  
“Yeah, yeah. Whatever.” Evie concedes, and Mal smiles when she notices the girl fighting back a smile. Evie is about to say something when they hear someone calling out for her name, and they look to their right to see Audrey down on the field, looking up at where they were, Evie’s bag on one of her shoulders as she had her own on the other.  
  
“Ev, you didn’t answer your phone!” The girl called out to her. “You good to go?”  
  
Evie fishes her phone out of her jacket pocket and presses the home button to see that she had a missed call and three texts from Audrey telling her that she was done for the day. She had forgotten her phone on silent and missed the call. She smiles sheepishly down at Audrey and makes to stand, making eye contact with Mal as they get to the same eye level.   
  
“Um, I have to go. See you around, Mal?” Evie asked expectantly, not wanting this to be the last time their walk.  
  
“I hope so.” Mal said quickly, and then Evie watched in fascination as her pale cheeks flushed a light red at having said that out loud. “I mean, yeah.” She tried to save, and Evie chuckled.   
  
“Okay.” Evie said lamely, rooted to her spot.  
  
“Okay.” Mal repeated.  
  
“Ev! You carry bricks on your bag and so do I!” Audrey’s voice shouted at her, and Evie sent her a glare. The girl didn’t even blink.  
  
“You should go, I think Audrey is having trouble holding so many bricks.” Mal said then, and Evie raised her eyebrows.  
  
“You two know-”  
  
“ _Genevieve Grimhilde-_ ”  
  
Full name. __Fuck.  
  
“I better-”  
  
“Yeah.” Mal nodded, chuckling in amusement.  
  
“See ya.” Evie said, turning around and running down the bleachers, being berated by Audrey to be more careful as she grabbed her (not that heavy) bag from her friend. She looked up at where she was, catching Mal chuckling to herself and shaking her head at her. She grinned at that and turned back to a curious Audrey, who had watched everything.  
  
Evie started to pull her friend before she embarrassed her even more in front of Mal, and before they left the field, Evie looked back at Mal only to catch the girl looking at her. She blushed and looked straight ahead, and Audrey chuckled under her breath at her friend’s actions.  
  
“So, I take it you met Mal.” she says after a few minutes, and Evie looks at her curiously.  
  
“I didn’t know you two knew each other.” Evie says, and Audrey shrugs.   
  
“I know a lot of people, Ev. Mal’s in my English class, she’s Uma’s best friend.” she says, and Evie nods, “She’s cute, right?”  
  
Evie finds herself nodding before she stops, sending Audrey a weird look, “Do you have a crush on her or something?” She asks, just because, and Audrey fights back her laugh at how obvious her friend could be without realizing it.  
  
“I don’t. Why?” Audrey asks as they make their way inside Evie’s black car and tries to fight back the knowing smile when Evie takes a little too long to answer to her question.  
  
“Nothing, just curious.” Evie brushes it off lamely, and Audrey nods, pretending to buy it.  
  
“Okay.” She pauses, “You two looked like you were hitting it off.” Audrey says, trying to convey without outright saying it that she absolutely supports this. She had been watching them for a little longer than she wanted Evie to know, and she was pleasantly surprised to see Evie act like a smitten and giggly school girl in front of Mal, and to see it being reciprocated. They looked so cute, just smiling and making each other laugh, that Audrey had felt a little bad for interrupting them, but figured that cutting their interaction short would just keep them wanting more and all that.  
  
Evie nods, avoiding her friend’s inquisitive eyes. She knows what Audrey means, what she wants to say, and she really doesn’t want to think about it right now.   
  
Doesn’t want to think about the fact that ever since the minute she saw Mal, the minute she saw the girl smile and laugh at something she said, something inside her shifted and her terrible fucking day turned out to be not so bad.  
  
(Still kinda bad, but not that bad. Tolerable.)  
  
Doesn’t want to think about it means, doesn’t want to overthink, doesn’t want to stress over anything else. She’s already done that enough for a day.   
  
So she just shrugs, and says, “She’s nice.” And it’s enough for her, and it’s enough for Audrey.  
  
Mal’s nice.   
  
(Evie hopes Mal thinks she’s nice too.)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this one! Also, don't forget to tell me what you thought AND check out my new series of drabbles and ficlets if you want to get more of what my head comes up with. It's totally your choice, though.
> 
> Have a nice day!


End file.
